


Ballum Prompt List #2

by messedup



Series: Prompt Lists [2]
Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Snowball Fight, Warnings at the beginning of each chapter!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21900709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/messedup/pseuds/messedup
Summary: Prompts from my second, Christmas themed prompt list.*Chapter 2: "Babe, I think you had too much eggnog." (Not as christmassy anymore!)
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Series: Prompt Lists [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563700
Kudos: 39





	1. "Your hands are freezing."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For @yasisworld <3!
> 
> CHAPTER WARNINGS: -

A wall of warm air hit Callum´s cold cheeks as he stumbled through the door. He ducked away laughing when Ben came up behind him, leaning up close against him to try to rub snow in his face once more before he could escape into the house. 

They had gone outside earlier that morning with Lexi when she had insisted that they needed to build a snowman now there was finally enough snow to do it. Ben had never been good at saying no to her and Callum quickly realised how impossible it was, too. And anyway, they both knew that she wouldn´t let it go, so there really was no point in trying to get out of it. 

Only when Lexi had disappeared inside later to get a carrot for the snowman´s nose a snow fight had broken out between them. Callum was decidedly better at it, dunking Ben´s head into the snow more than once and landing a few well aimed snow balls. 

If anyone had asked, Ben would have blamed it on Callum´s height advantage.

“Ben, stop! Not inside! I don´t want to get on your mum´s bad side by messing up the kitchen.”, Callum said around another laugh. He caught Ben´s wrists, holding them down to avoid the already halfway melted snow in his hands from landing all over the room.

“As if.”, Ben scoffed, “You could set the snowman up at the breakfast table and she´d still love you.”

Callum huffed, rolling his eyes. “Well, I´m not gonna risk it. Especially not this close to Christmas. Not that I´m gonna be uninvited again.” 

Stepping away, he turned towards the sink to set up some water to boil. Callum flicked the switch on the kettle as Ben leaned against the counter beside him, taking a towel and drying his hands. The last bit of snow had now completely melted, leaving a trail of water drops on the floor where Ben had crossed the kitchen. Callum looked at the wet tiles with a disapproving look. 

“It´s only water, babe. It´s not like it´s gonna stain, is it?”, Ben rolled his eyes at him. He pulled slightly on his boyfriends arm until he was standing in front of him. “Just relax.” 

Ben raised himself onto his tiptoes to press a kiss to Callum´s lips. He pulled back but before he could open his eyes, Callum kissed him again, soflty but with intent. A sigh left Ben´s lips as he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, relaxing into him, stroking the hairs on the back of his neck with one hand and grabbing the shirt under his jacket with the other. He was pressed against the counter, but Callum´s hand on his lower back prevented the edge of the counter top to bore into his spine. 

It wasn´t long until Ben was lost in the kiss, everything else around them forgotten. The moment was only interrupted as Callum suddenly flinched away slightly. His hands fell to Ben´s where there were now pressed against Callums sides, his fingers slightly brushing his skin where his shirt had rode up.

“Your hands are freezing!”, Callum huffed.

“And who´s fault is that? You started it with that snowball!”, Ben retorted. “Now it´s only fair that it´s your job to warm me up again.” As if to prove his point, he let his hands slide further up, burying them in the warmth of Callum´s skin under the fabric.

Callum shook his head as Ben grinned up at him but he didn´t pull away. “Hot chocolate then?”

“Yeah, in a minute.”, Ben replied, leaning in again with a smirk on his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this! Would love to hear what you thought :)
> 
> Come and say hi on tumblr @stillamess22 if you want or request your own prompt, you can find the list here: https://stillamess22.tumblr.com/post/189722072583


	2. “Babe, I think you had too much eggnog.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For a lovely anon <3 I didn´t have the time to write this prompt until today, so I didn´t make it as christmassy, hope that´s okay :)
> 
> CHAPTER WARNINGS: Mentions of Alcohol/Drinking

Ben woke up with a groan. When he tried to blink his eyes open the light from the window on the opposite side of the room was too bright, stinging if he looked into it for more than a few seconds.

His head was pounding.

“Headache?” Callum’s voice came from behind him, a little mockingly. “It’s not like I already told you this yesterday babe, but I think you had too much eggnog.” He sounded amused.

Ben rolled around, his eyes still closed, his searching hands finally finding his boyfreind next to him. He pinched his side lightly, making Callum squirm away with a laugh.

“And I already told you that it was a Mitchell family gathering and that there is no such thing as too much alcohol for me there. You know what they say, desperate times call for desperate measures. Actually, I recommend you try it next time, too.”, he huffed.

“Really? You’re still saying that after what happened last night? And with a hangover?” Callum looked at his sleepy boyfriend incredulously.

Ben blinked one eye open. 

“Why? What happened last night?”, he asked carefully, not sure if he really wanted to hear the answer.

“Oh, nothing.”, Callum said, trying to be indifferent. The grin on his face was betraying him though. “Just you, being a very soppy and clingy drunk.”

“Noo.” Ben buried his face in his hands. “Please don’t tell me that was in front of my dad.”

“Well… yeah, it was. But it wasn’t that bad. He took it surprisingly well. Even smiled at me once.”, Callum said.

With that, Ben’s eyes shot open, his boyfriend looking at him as if he had just admitted to having seen a ghost.

“Ah, right… so you weren’t sober after all.”, Ben teased, “That explains a lot. Because there is no way you didn’t imagine that.”

Now it was Callum’s turn to pinch him. For a moment they both laughed, enjoying the peaceful morning. Then Callum turned serious again. 

“I mean it, though. I don’t know why or how, but for some reason Phil doesn’t seem to hate me.”, Callum shrugged.

“He knows you make me happy.”, Ben almost whispered. 

Callum looked at him fondly at the sudden admisson. Ben’s eyes were closed once again, maybe because he was still half asleep, maybe because he wasn’t fully comfortable yet with being so open and honest about his feelings. It made Callum’s heart skip a beat to see him trusting him enough to be vulnurable. 

“Didn’t realize you were still drunk.”, he said to break the tension, his voice just as quiet. 

Ben shook his head grinning, but he stretched, let out another groan and then pressed a kiss to Callum’s lips. Or better - he tried to - because he missed by an inch.

“I put out some painkillers and a glass of water for you last night. It’s on your nightstand.”, Callum said, getting another kiss in response. 

“You’re the best.”, Ben mumbled between soft kisses, before finally pulling back and turning aroud to take the tablet. He downed the whole glass of water in one go, then turned back around. Snuggeling back into his boyfriend’s side, he buried his face in the crook of his neck. It wasn’t long before he went back to sleep, snoring quietly. 

Callum looked down at him. His body was moving with every intake of breath, his hair was touseled from sleep and his features were relaxed. He smiled. He never thought he would get to have this. Waking up to the warmth of Ben at his side. The prospect of many more mornings like this. To be entirely happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! <3
> 
> If you want to come over to tumblr to chat you can find me @stillamess22 or @ballum-fic-wishes :)


End file.
